once upon a time
by Dinky chix
Summary: this is similar to my first glee au changing the first one a little as i write this one, but can be read as a sequel to are you sitting comfortable.   basic summery inside will be multi-chaptered if people want me to continue.   anti Blaine sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a single father and a teacher.

They were brought together by the single father's 10 year old son, who the teacher taught at school every day.

After the teacher stopped teaching the boy, the father and teacher were able to date in public after 6 months of dating in secret, so as not to get in to trouble with the school board so the teacher wouldn't lose his job.

During the summer before the boy's new school year he celebrated his 11th birthday. His daddy and his old teacher got married the day after his birthday going on honeymoon straight away, after leaving the newly turned 11 year old with his uncle and aunt.

The boy was his father's best man. While on honeymoon they newly married couple tried to get pregnant to make the original son a big brother.

While they were still dating, the son had grown used to calling his old teacher mom. On one of the many family dates that the father and teacher insisted on, it came out that the teacher had been taking cooking lessons to impress the father and son, who the teacher knew spent time cooking and baking as a bonding experience, and he wanted that.

The father and son were impressed with the teacher and his willingness to learn so he could bond with them they asked the teacher to move in with them as soon as the school year ended.

They spent several weekends packing boxes at the teacher's old apartment. So as soon as the school year ended the first weekend they had off, they moved the teacher in.

The son's birthday was the best one he had ever had. He had presents cake a party and his daddy was getting married the day after, he had asked his teacher while they were cooking dinner for his daddy what he should call his old teacher when his dad married the teacher.

So the teacher told him he could him mom, because that would be what the babies that the teacher and the boy's father would call him. The boy liked that, he had never really had a mom, and the woman who had given birth to him was in prison for trying to kill his daddy, the day his father and teacher got together.

When the new school year started he was in a new class, with a different teacher. The new teacher liked his mom and tried to steal him from his father. But the day that the new teacher asked his mom out, his mom had found out that he was pregnant.

The father was over the moon that his 'wife' was pregnant. When he was told he was worried that his son would be jealous of the new baby, but it turned out that the son loved the new baby and was the best big brother any sibling could ask for.

During the pregnancy the new teacher continued to pester the pregnant teacher, not believing that the pregnancy was from a loving marriage.

On the day that the 'mom' goes in to labour the new teacher kidnaps him trying to kill the 'mom' and the new baby, but they are saved by the father.

The whole family decides that it would be best for the 'mom' to stay at home with the new child.

Soon the son is going to college and his new sibling is going to school, but before he leaves for college it turns out he is having another sibling as his 'mom' is pregnant again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Kurt and Puck sat in the hospital room after Puck had been shot by Quinn a week before, Kurt had been so upset that they nearly didn't get any time together that he had rushed to the hospital and kissed Puck like their lives depended on it.

Puck was being discharged that day and Kurt was coming with him and Caleb to their house, they had agreed that if they could keep it quiet for another 6 months then they would date.

"Morning Noah" Mercedes said as she walked in to the room, she was Puck's doctor and being a nurse in the hospital he had, had a lot of visitors as he was one of the most popular nurse's in the hospital.

"Morning mercy" Puck said smiling at his friend he was looking forward to getting home and sleeping in his own bed.  
>Caleb had been staying with Artie and Tina while he had been in hospital, and he missed his son and their time together.<p>

"Right one final exam then I shall release in to the capable hands of Caleb and this fine young man" Mercedes said. She had got to know Puck's young man over the week he had been in hospital.

Soon Puck was being pushed out of the hospital by Kurt.

When they got to the car Puck eased in to the passenger seat while Kurt got in the driver's seat. The drive was silent as Puck rested; soon they were at Caleb's and Pucks house.

Caleb was stood on the door step waiting for his daddy and his potential new... they hadn't decided what Caleb would call Kurt but Caleb was sure that they would work out what he could call him.

As soon as the car stopped Caleb ran towards it and his daddy. He opened the door and helped Puck out of the car and towards the nest of pillows and the duvet that Caleb had set up in the living room.

When Puck was settled Caleb ran in to the kitchen and got his daddy a drink, Puck and Kurt laughed quietly at how attentive Caleb was being. Kurt stood in the door way unsure what he should do.

"Kurt you can come in" Puck said from his nest of the sofa.

Kurt slowly made his to the nest and kissed Puck then went to help Caleb in the kitchen.

"Are you ok cal" Kurt said as he walked in the kitchen to see Caleb crying.

"He's ok isn't he" Caleb asked

"He's here and he's healing and he will get better under our care" Kurt said as he wiped Caleb's tears.

Soon they were watching a movie everyone cuddled up under the duvet, when it got close to dinner time Kurt revealed a secret that he hoped he wasn't laughed at.

"What shall we do" Puck asked between movies, he didn't feel strong enough to stand on his own yet so he couldn't cook dinner with Caleb

"I...would like to cook dinner" Kurt said as

"But I thought you couldn't cook" Puck said looking at Kurt

"I kind of took lessons" Kurt said blushing bright red.

Both Puck and Caleb were shocked that the young teacher would take lessons just for them. Caleb looked like he was going to cry and Puck just kissed the young teacher on the cheek.

While Kurt cooked a simple meal for the 3 of them Caleb and Puck sat on the sofa just hugging. Caleb had been so scared that his daddy wouldn't make it but his daddy was next to him and breathing.

"How far have you got with Harry Potter" Puck asked he secretly hoped that Caleb had waited until he was out of the hospital before he read any more of the book that they read together each night.

"I didn't take it with me" Caleb said, he had missed their bedtime chapters.

"Oh cal" Puck said hugging his son trying not to cry.

Soon the 3 were eating the simple pasta dish that Kurt had cooked. When it was Caleb's bed time, they read the next chapter on the sofa so Puck didn't have to move.

When it was Puck's bed time Kurt and Puck made their way slowly to Puck's room. Kurt helping the older man in to bed not wanting to leave but he didn't know if it was ok for him to stay.

"Kurt you can stay" Puck said as he patted the other side of the bed to him, holding the duvet up. At first it was tense but they were soon asleep, the pain killers that Puck had, had with dinner kicking in making him sleep soundly and wrapped around Kurt was better than the pain killer that the hospital had given him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Month one – February

Because of Quinn shooting Puck during winter break Caleb had to go back to school the day after Puck had been released from hospital. So there was no one to look after Puck and Caleb didn't like the thought of his daddy not being looked after while he was still recovering.

"Cal you have to go to school" Puck said after Caleb had tried to pull a sick day to look after him.

"But daddy who is going to look after you" Caleb asked reluctantly getting dressed for the day.

"Your uncle Finn and aunt Rachel are coming for the day" Puck said, he talked to his once best friend while he had been in hospital and had arranged for them to come and visit the day Caleb had to go back to school

"Ok..." Caleb said as he got dressed, he hadn't left his dad's side since he had come home and neither had Kurt.

They had planned how his daddy and Mr K was going to date for the remaining 5 months of the school year, they had decided that they would have a family date on a Wednesday and then his daddy and Mr K would have a grown up on a Friday and he would either stay at a friend's or his aunt and uncle's place.

They didn't like that they had to sneak around but it was only for 4 months they could manage and everyone thought it was worth it.

Month two – March

The family dates and the grown up dates had been working for a month and Puck and Kurt were falling madly in love with the other.

During the family dates they would eat dinner then watch a movie and then when Caleb had gone to bed Kurt and Puck would spend an hour on the sofa either making out like a pair of teenagers or talking until Kurt had to go home.

Kurt was finding it harder and harder to leave after their dates and Puck was finding it harder and harder to watch him leave.

"God I hate this" Puck said as he stood near the front door watching Kurt put his coat on

"Noah" Kurt asked confused he was worried at the tone of his boyfriend's voice

"I hate watching you leave" Puck said as he pulled Kurt back toward the sofa they sat down in the usual position Kurt sitting on Puck's lap.

"I know I hate leaving" Kurt said as he nuzzled Puck's throat and chin, he had always been attracted to men taller than him and Noah Puckerman was the epitome of the tall dark and handsome.

Month 3 – April

One morning before Easter break brought their living arrangements and a change to the dating plan to Caleb

"Cal baby can I talk to you" Puck said as he walked in to his son's bedroom as Caleb got dressed for the day.

"Yes dad" Caleb said trying to decide what to wear, he had met someone recently that he wanted to impress.

"well you me and Kurt having been seeing each other for 3 months now, well how would you feel on Saturday's when you came back from your sleepover's he was here for breakfast" Puck knew if Caleb was unsure about it then he wouldn't ask Kurt

"I wouldn't mind at all daddy" Caleb said as he walked out his wardrobe with his clothes

"also how you would feel if I asked Kurt to move in with us as soon as your school year is finished" Puck asked

"I don't mind that either...daddy, when you and Kurt have babies you won't forget me will you" Caleb asked, he had been worried for some time about the that thought

"Caleb I will never

forget you, you will always be my first born and best friend" Puck said as he hugged his son

As it was a Wednesday it was family date night, so when Kurt arrived they had their dinner and for a change they got a board game and played for a while, Caleb winning as per usual

"Kurt can we ask you something" Puck asked as he took both Kurt's and Caleb's hands in to his

"Yes" Kurt asked

"We were wondering if you would like to move in with us the first week of the summer holidays" Puck asked as both he and Caleb pulled their puppy dog eyes at Kurt, knowing that the young teacher couldn't resist them.

"Yes, as long as you help me pack my apartment" Kurt said, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was being hugged by both Puckerman men.

Month four – May

During one of the Wednesday family date nights Puck was running late from work so Kurt and Caleb were making dinner for when he got in

"Kurt...can I ask you something" Caleb asked as he helped make the salad for dinner.

"Cal you can ask me anything you know that" Kurt said as he cut the onions for the pasta sauce he was making, he was so glad that he had invested in the cooking lessons before he and Puck started to date.

"Well...what do I call you when you move in with us" he had pondering how to ask for a week, he knew that he once called Kurt papa but it just didn't fit now.

"Well what would like to call me" Kurt asked he knew conversation was coming

"Well papa doesn't fit so...could I call you...mom" Caleb asked embarrassed

"Of course you can" Kurt said pretending the tears that were falling were from the onions and not from Caleb's words.

Month five – June

There was only 3 weeks left of the school year, while most children in Kurt's class crossed days off their calendars till the summer holidays Caleb was crossing them off till Kurt moved in, Puck was secretly was doing it as well.

They had spent every weekend they asked helping Kurt pack his apartment. Everything was booked ad ready to move into the house the day after school finished.

At half past 3 on the last day of school the kids were making plans to meet up and Caleb was inviting people to his birthday in August. Kurt would spend one final night at his place then the movers were coming at 9 o clock the next morning to get everything.

That night Caleb and Puck had a special meal celebrating their final night as a two person family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A year later the week before Caleb's 12th birthday Puck took Caleb shopping for an engagement ring for Kurt, they didn't tell Kurt what they were doing, but Caleb and Puck had talked about it one evening when Kurt had a staff meeting.

_Flashback _

"_Caleb can I ask you a question" Puck asked as he entered his son's bedroom he had a sense of déjà vu to the pervious ear when he had asked Caleb what he thought of Kurt moving with them. _

"_yes daddy" getting his clothes out, he had impressed the person last year and they were friends but he was having feelings that he couldn't explain and he wanted to talk to his dad about them _

"_How would you feel if I asked Kurt to marry me, and we became a proper family" Puck asked, he knew Caleb would say yes _

"_Yes" Caleb said as he hugged Puck so they planned when they would go get an engagement ring for Kurt _

_End flashback _

So while Kurt was visiting his dad for the day Puck and Caleb went shopping.

They went to every jewellery shop that Washington had, but they couldn't find the one they wanted, they were about to give up when they found a little shop tucked away and they found the perfect ring for Kurt.

It was a 14K White Gold Round 3 Stone Blue Diamond & White Diamond Ring, and both Puckerman men knew that Kurt would love the ring.

When they found the ring Puck had to choose the perfect day to purpose to the love of his life.

A week later Caleb's party was all planned, the invites were sent out, the food was ready to be cooked and Puck had all of his son's presents wrapped and ready for the party at the end of the week.

Puck hadn't found the right time to ask Kurt to marry him so he decided to ask for Caleb's help.

"Cal I need your help" Puck said as he walked in to see his son reading a book.

"What's up dad" Caleb said as he put the book down he knew this would be coming he had been secretly planning his father's wedding with Burt his new grandfather, they had everything planned. Suits were booked a band was booked and the honeymoon was planned and booked and the suitcase were packed and hidden so Kurt or Puck couldn't find them

"When shall I ask Kurt" Puck said as he flopped on the bed, he had been trying to decide when to ask but he hadn't come up with anything and it was beginning to get him down.

"Well seeing as everything is booked for Saturday so I'm thinking Friday" Caleb said as if it was an everyday occurrence that he had planned his fathers and his soon to be mother's wedding

"What" Puck said looking at his son who had an innocent smile on his face. So Caleb sat there and told Puck about all the plans that he and Burt had come up with. Puck was so proud of his son; he smiled and kissed his son's cheek as he left the room

He hadn't been more proud of Caleb than he was at that moment.

On Friday Caleb woke early, he always did on his birthday, he ran to his dad's bedroom, knocked on the door, when he got an answer he ran in and jumped on the bed between his daddy and his mommy.

"Morning birthday boy" they said laughing at the slightly hyperactive birthday boy.

The family snuggled together, just laughing and telling stories of pervious birthdays.

Soon they got up and had breakfast, before the guests turned up thou Puck had a question for Kurt so he got down on one knee in front of Kurt

"Kurt Hummel will you marry me" he said opening the ring box

"Yes" Kurt said wiping the tears that were falling he let Puck slip the ring on to his finger, soon Puck and Caleb were telling Kurt about all the plans that Caleb had made with his father Kurt just sat there wiping the tears that he let fall.

Soon the party guests started to arrive, some were shocked to see their old teacher there but Caleb had, had his friends help planning the wedding so some knew that their teacher was dating his father.

When the person that Caleb had been trying to impress turned up he blushed, thanked them and dragged them to meet his father. He also wanted to know if he invite them to the wedding the next day

"dad can I introduce..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next day Caleb woke before both Puck and Kurt or so he thought he was pleasantly surprised to find his dad down stairs sipping coffee.

"Morning dad, nervous about today" Caleb asked as he got himself some juice

"Morning Cal and no I'm not" Puck said truthfully, he had been worried that he would a nervous wreck about marrying the love of his live, but he was calm and looking forward to it.

"Daddy would you be disappointed if I liked a boy" Caleb asked he had been worried while his dad was single but now on his wedding day Caleb felt like he could ask

"Caleb Noah Puckerman I will never be disappointed in you" Puck said as he pulled his son in a hug letting his son cry in relief at being accepted.

"Is this about the friend you introduce me to yesterday" Puck asked as Caleb moved away to dry his eyes, when his friend was mentioned Caleb turned a pretty pink colour, that was all the answer that Puck needed.

They were soon joined by Kurt who smiled at his soon to be son and his soon to be husband. He couldn't believe that Caleb had arranged the entire wedding and honeymoon for them.

"Morning" he said kissing Caleb on the head and Puck on the lips, during breakfast they talked about what would be happening. There was an hour before they went to the hotel that the wedding was being held. Then at 6 that evening the ceremony would take place and by 7 he would be Mrs. K Puckerman.

But before they went to the hotel Puck had a surprise

"Now before we go, I need to ask something of both of you. Caleb as you know you birth mother is in jail for trying to kill me last year, and I know you're going to call Kurt mom, how would you feel if you adopted you to make it real" Puck asked he had been worried about asking this for a week, he would asked anyway but their wedding day seemed the best time

"Yes" was the only thing Caleb needed to say. He loved the thought that Kurt would be his mom and not just a step mom.

Puck looked towards Kurt to see tears brimming at his eyes, Caleb's answer causing them to fall. Puck brought the forms over for both Caleb and him to sign. Puck knew that his lawyer was going to be at the wedding so he would give the adoption papers for her to file.

When both Kurt and Caleb had signed the right places it was time to go to the hotel for the wedding.

At 6 o clock Puck was waiting at the altar for Kurt to be led down the aisle by his father. Caleb stood next to his dad as his best man; he turned and saw his friend in the guests, he blushed at the thought it might be them one day.

Puck smiled at his son when he saw where he was looking and released that if all went well there would be another wedding in a few years; he pulled from his musings when the opening notes of the wedding march came over the speakers. Puck turned and watched as the most beautiful man walked down the aisle towards them.

Soon it was time for their vows,  
>"Kurt, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help .I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Puck said there wasn't a dry eye in the room when he said his vows especially from Kurt<p>

"I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Kurt said through his tears.

As soon as the justice of peace pronounced them husband and husband they kissed, smiling for the cameras that wee flashing around them.

After an hour of photos they were led to the doors of the ball room that the reception was being held, they kissed and waited for the toastmaster to introduce them

"We did it princess, we're married" Puck said as he pulled his new 'bride' closer.

"Yes we did, I can't believe Cal did this for us" Kurt said proudly at his son, he also couldn't believe that he had adopted Caleb, he realised that if he thought about it more he would cry, and he had done enough of that during the ceremony.

"Please be standing for Mr and Mrs Noah and Kurt Puckerman" the toastmaster said as he opened the doors.

The applause that came from the guests was deafening as they walked towards the head table.

Soon the reception was in full swing, everyone drinking and having fun. At midnight it was time for the newly wedded couple to go on their honeymoon two weeks in Thailand, with Caleb staying at his aunt and uncles while they were away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When they arrived Puck and Kurt were rested having slept on the plane to Thailand. They wanted to join the mile high club but it turned out they were more tired than they thought.

They got to their hotel and went to their room, gasping at the view from their room. They could see the city of Bangkok all lit up in the night making it a very romantic honeymoon destination for the newly wedded couple.

"Now princess shall we go to dinner or shall we make love for the first time as husbands" Puck said. He liked the nickname he had come up with for Kurt and he knew the younger teacher liked it as well.

"I think..." Kurt said as he began to kiss and nibble on Puck's neck

Kurt had found out that he had the gene that could allow him to get pregnant, and that night would be the night that they made love without condoms for the first time. Puck knew that they would be trying several times over the two weeks that they were in Bangkok, they had talked about it in bed the night before the wedding that they wanted to try for a baby straight away.

Kurt continued to nibble on his husband's neck as Puck slowly walked them to the bed where they made out for half an hour making them hot and horny.

They slowly started to peel their clothes off, kissing each other's skin when it was revealed; soon Puck was kissing a path down Kurt's stomach and towards Kurt's impressive length.

When they first started going out and had slept together for the first time, Puck was shocked that the younger man had such a large length, and he loved it.

While he was sucking on Kurt he was gently running his finger around Kurt's hole making it loose for him to sink in to when the younger teacher was ready and Puck could fit 3 fingers in without it hurting Kurt. He took pleasure in making his new husband a babbling mess of nerves of pleasure.

Soon Kurt was ready so Puck sunk in all the way letting his balls hit Kurt's, making them both groan at the feeling of making love without a condom for the first time.

Soon Puck had to start too moving or he wouldn't last being encased in the tight heat of his husband, making them groan and moan at the feelings that they were experiencing, Kurt at being full and Puck at the heat and the tight like a glove feeling.

An hour later both men came gasping for breath the sweat cooling on their bodies

"Do you think we made a baby" Puck whispered not wanting to break the spell of the last hour

"I hope so" Kurt whispered back slowly falling asleep. He had never wanted a baby as much as he did with Puck.

The next morning they got up early and watched the sunrise on their balcony sipping fruit juice, before they went exploring for the day they made love in the shower and the bed again before getting dressed to go explore.

When they got back to the 5 star hotel that night they made love in the hot tub that was in the bathroom, they were pleased that Caleb and Burt had made the arrangements.

Over the next two weeks they made love every night in many positions hoping to get Kurt pregnant. Making love had never been enjoyable for the pair the feeling of no barrier between them was something they had never felt before and the loved the feeling.

Exploring the city during the day buying presents for everyone they knew. Soon they were on their way home reluctantly, having wanted to stay for longer but they were both missing Caleb.

When they got home they collected Caleb from Artie and Tina, the young preteen was very excited about seeing his mom and dad.

The family drove home to their house, telling Caleb stories of their exploring. Well not all the exploring did, they kept their night time exploring to themselves.

What that the family didn't know was the first night that Kurt and Puck made love in Bangkok they had made a baby a little girl to name Elizabeth to add to the family to make them a family of four.

A week before school started again Kurt woke feeling sick, but he didn't tell anyone as Puck was working night shifts and Caleb would make himself ill with worry like he had in the past. He hated it when Puck worked the night shift the bed they shared seemed big cold and lonely without the strong and protective arms of Noah Puckerman.

He knew that if he felt ill again in the week he would tell Puck and Caleb and maybe even take a pregnancy test. He just hoped it was what he thought it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The first day of the new school year came quicker than both Kurt and Caleb wanted; Kurt was still feeling ill when he woke up so he had to tell Puck.

Puck always made sure he was on days the first week of school so he could see his son and now his husband off every day.

"Morning princess" Puck said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek as he got up

"Morn..." Kurt started to reply but he had to jump up out of bed and race to the bathroom as he threw up, Puck followed

"Princess" Puck asked worried about his husband

For the first time for the last week Puck was there to comfort Kurt with a cold cloth on the back of his neck and soothing circles rubbed on to Kurt's back as he threw up.

Caleb came running in having heard Kurt being sick, when he saw his dad there he sighed in relief.

"How long has he been ill" Puck asked Caleb when he saw his son

"A week" Caleb said as he ignored the look he was getting from Kurt

"A week" Puck said shocked that he hadn't noticed before

"Princess why didn't you tell me" Puck asked as Kurt stood to rinse his mouth out

"Because I didn't want to worry you" Kurt said as he walked in to the bedroom to get ready for school. He and Caleb had an hour before they had to get there for the new school year

"Princess your ill you can't go to work" Puck said as he followed Kurt

"Noah I'm not ill, its morning sickness. I'll be fine in an hour" Kurt said as he got dressed Caleb had gone to his room to get dressed as well

"Morning sickness" Puck gasped, his princess was pregnant he wanted to happy dance around the room but he was in shock.

"Yes I'm nearly a month" Kurt said as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen

"our honeymoon" Puck said working out the date that their little prince our princess had been conceived, he walked to the kitchen kissing Caleb as he walked past and wrapping his arms around Kurt resting his hands on Kurt's stomach and their growing baby.

Soon it was time for Caleb and Kurt to go to school, Puck didn't want them to go he wanted them all to have the day off to celebrate but he knew that wasn't going to happen so he spent the day planning a celebratory meal for when everyone got back that night.

When Caleb and Kurt got to school they had half an hour before everyone got there, so they sat in Kurt's class room talking, with Kurt starting to get ready the new year of students, writing instructions on the board.

There was a knock on the door, it was still too early for students it was just the new teacher Mr Blaine Anderson walked in to introduce himself.

"Morning Mr Hummel" Mr Anderson said ignoring the information he had been given about Kurt he had seen a picture and fallen instantly in lust with the younger teacher.

"It's Puckerman and morning" Kurt said as he shook the other teacher's hand

"And this is my son Caleb and I believe he is in your class this year" Kurt said introducing, he loved the feeling of pride he got when he introduced Caleb as his son

Soon they could hear children arriving so Caleb ran out to meet his friends after kissing Kurt who he wouldn't see all day until it was time to leave.

Blaine watched as the son of his crush run out to meet his friends, he was glad that he could get to know Kurt's son to find out about his dad to see if he was seeing anyone and maybe get a date.

Kurt smiled as Caleb ran to meet his friends, especially the one he had a crush on, he didn't see the smile on Blaine's face he was looking out the window watching Caleb and his crush flirt.

When the bell rang for school to start the children reluctantly went in to the school for the day. Blaine spent the day making observations about Caleb, trying to find a way to get to Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Kurt had been pregnant for three months and he was due for a scan on Friday after school. Caleb wasn't sure of his new teacher; Mr Anderson kept asking questions about Kurt.

Caleb told his dad about his teacher, so his dad had come to pick them up several times always bringing a present for Kurt, making sure Blaine saw them interacting.

Puck would be picking them up on Friday so the whole family could go to the scan and see the baby for the first time. He was also bringing the biggest bunch of flowers that he had ever brought.

At half 3 the last bell went, and Blaine had dismissed them Caleb went to Kurt's classroom to wait for his dad to get there, he didn't realise that Mr Anderson was following him.

"Hey mom" Caleb said as he entered his old classroom to see his mom putting things away, Caleb started to help.

Blaine stood at the door watching the love of life tidy the class room he been planning how to ask Kurt out for two months and he was going to do it that Friday.

"Hey cal, how were lessons today" Kurt asked smiling at Caleb for helping him tidy up, Puck had told him what cal had told him about Mr Anderson and he didn't like it.

"Mr Hummel I was wondering if you would like to come for a coffee" Blaine said as he walked into the class room.

"It's Mrs. Puckerman and he's busy" Puck said as he entered the room smiling at his husband and son, he hadn't liked the way that Blaine Anderson had been stalking is husband. And using their son to get in to Kurt's good books just made him angry.

"Noah" Kurt said as he walked over and accepted the kiss and flowers from his husband, he didn't mind when Puck all jealous and territorial it made him feel special

"Come on men we have to meet Dr Webster" Puck said rubbing Kurt's stomach, the smaller teacher had started to show and Puck couldn't keep his hands off his husband's stomach.

The school knew he was pregnant and loved watching the favourite teacher growing and glowing with life.

Blaine seethed at Puck turning up; he had to rethink his plan to get the beautiful Kurt away from Puck. He didn't have long left; he also had to think of way for Kurt to lose the baby to drive a wedge between the two men.

All three Puckerman men left laughing and joking, they were all looking forward to this appointment, they were finding out what they were having this scan.

When they got to the Dr's office they sat in the waiting room until they were called when they were called they all filed in to examination room.

"Well how are you feeling Kurt" Dr Webster said as he examined the expectant mother

"No more morning sickness and the hint of cravings" Kurt giggled at the thought of some of the weird food combinations he had been eating lately making the other men in the house cringe at the thought

"I don't think I want to know" Dr Webster said seeing the cringe that Caleb and Puck didn't hide very well

"Right ultrasound time" he continued getting the machine ready squirting the gel on Kurt's stomach he moved the wand around to show the growing baby

"Did you want to know the sex" Dr Webster said as looked at the three people in the room. When he saw them nodding he looked to see if he could find out himself. When he did he was pleased he knew that the family wanted what they were having.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Over the next 5 months Blaine kept sending presents to Kurt and trying to ask him out, but obviously Kurt kept saying no.

With only a month to go before their little girl was born Kurt went on maternity leave, leaving his class with a temp while he was away. He didn't tell Blaine when he was due to leave, and neither did Caleb.

Every week until his maternity leave Puck would go in to school to pick Kurt and Caleb up, but before he picked them up he went in to Blaine's room who he knew would be free as Caleb and the class would be on the sports field with coach Bieste.

He had to tell Blaine to leave Kurt alone, Kurt was getting ill with worry over how Blaine was getting obsessive over him and it was risking their little girl.

"Anderson leave Kurt alone" Puck said as he stood in the doorway of the class room making the other man jump, who had enough time to push the papers he was working on in to his draw, it was his plans on getting Kurt

"I don't know who you think you are coming barging in like this" Blaine said knowing full well what Puck was doing there

"I'm his husband and you're making him ill" Puck said not wanting to raise his voice so Kurt didn't hear him

"So" Blaine said not caring that he was making the pregnant man ill, he wanted Kurt to lose the baby and then get with the smaller man

Puck stood shocked at Blaine's unfeeling towards their little girl, they heard a gasp from the door way there stood Kurt rubbing his stomach to calm his little girl he had been walking to the bathroom because Elizabeth was bouncing on his bladder

He was going to tell Blaine to leave him alone he knew that Puck was going to as well; it was upsetting the whole family.

Caleb came running to the room with his friends following, all of his friends loved the fact he was going to have a baby sister soon and all wanted to babysit the little girl when she was born.

"Blaine leave me and my family alone" Kurt said as he walked to the bathroom hoping his husband didn't see the tears falling from his eyes, but he knew Puck had seen them as he heard him following Kurt to the staff bathroom

"Princess are you all right" Kurt said as he walked towards his husband hugging Kurt from behind rubbing soothing circles on Elizabeth, kissing Kurt's neck hoping to calm his as well as their little girl

"I thought he was my friend" Kurt said

"I know princess, but think about it, he's been sending you presents for months and bordering on obsessive, even Cal said all he asks is questions about you" Puck said

"I know" Kurt said he was trying to ignore the presents and creepiness that Blaine gave off but now he knew Puck could see it as well he didn't have to ignore it.

They hugged for a while until the was a knock on the door and Caleb stuck his head around the door

"hey mom and dad, is it all right if I go round Mike's for a bit" Caleb said knowing that his parents would need some time together tonight so he had pulled his puppy eyes at Mike.

"Yeah, do you want to spend the night or you coming home for dinner" Puck asked. He was glad that the Changs lived on the same street as them with the way the boys hung out all the time.

"I can be home for dinner" Caleb said running in hugging Puck than Kurt and finally kissing Elizabeth.

"Maybe we need to talk to someone about Anderson princess" Puck said leading Kurt back to his class room to get his things.

Kurt nodded; they slowly walked to their car.

When they got home Kurt sat in his favourite chair and began to read to little girl while Puck spoke to their lawyer on the phone, they hadn't needed to talk to their lawyer since Kurt adopted Caleb before the wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A week before his due date Puck was at the store getting some last minute items and Caleb was at Mike's. When the door opened he was pleased thinking it was Puck coming back from the store as he was getting the beginning signs of labour.

He wasn't expecting to see Blaine walking towards him with a gun trained to his stomach and his baby girl.

"Blaine what are you doing here" Kurt gasped as he was hit by a contraction

"If I can't have you than neither can he" Blaine said as he walked around the room looking at all the family pictures while his back was turned, Kurt rang Puck but kept the phone out of view so his husband knew what was going on and gets the police.

"Blaine what are you talking about" Kurt said trying to keep the pain off his face

"Your mine" Blaine said

"But we have only just met" Kurt said hoping to talk some sense in to the other man

"I don't care your mine" Blaine said rising the gun again, he knew he was being irrational but he was in love.

Puck was looking at the toys in the store when his phone rang but before he could say anything he could hear Blaine and Kurt talking and Kurt gasping in pain

He left all his shopping in the middle of the aisle promising he would be back but his husband was in labour. The store staff knew that it was Kurt's due date very soon so they let Puck leave the shopping.

He raced home calling the police on his way.

When he got there he saw Caleb walking towards the house with mike smiling and joking as they walked towards him.

"Hey dad we saw you arrive so we thought we would come and help with the shopping" Caleb said

Suddenly a police car turned up with an ambulance following.

"Dad what is going on" Caleb asked as he saw the police car and ambulance

"Mr Anderson inside with your mom, and he is in labour" Puck said as saw the police officers storm the house.

Soon the police officers were walking out with a handcuffed Blaine screaming that Kurt belonged to him and not Puck.

The paramedics ran in when Blaine was clear of the house, soon Kurt was being wheeled out on a gurney as another contraction hit.

"They're too close together for us to get to the hospital" the male paramedic said to his partner

"You mean here on our lawn" Kurt said as another contraction hit

"I'm afraid so sweetheart" the female paramedic said as she covered the bottom half of Kurt's body with a blanket.  
>Soon Kurt was being cut into for c section that they had, had planned for months and their little girl was born on their front lawn in the back of an ambulance.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 – epilogue

6 year old Elizabeth Hummel-Puckerman sat between her mommy and daddy as her older brother Caleb Puckerman graduated from high school. She loved her brother but she was getting bored, but she had been told by her mommy that if she was good she would get a new teddy, so she was being good.

Soon the ceremony was over and then there was going to be a party for all of Caleb's friends.

Soon everyone was at the Hummel-Puckerman house, getting ready to party, Puck was at the barbeque, Kurt was in the kitchen making salads and Caleb and his boyfriend Mike were playing with Elizabeth until their guests arrived.

As Kurt walked out to the garden with the food he thought back to the news he had found out earlier that week, they were going to have another well two more babies, he hadn't told Puck yet, but he was going to today.

He wanted to do it before all the guests arrived which didn't leave him with much time.

"Noah can I tell you something" Kurt said putting the salad down on the table

"of course you can princess" Puck said as he kissed his husband of nearly seven years sometimes he couldn't believe that he and Kurt were still married, they fought like any other couple but they loved each other to much to stay mad at the other for too long.

"Well I went to Dr Webster the other day" Kurt said letting the news sink in

"what" Puck said as he turned around his mouth dropping open

"Yeah I'm pregnant again this time with twin's two little boys" Kurt said, when Puck heard that news he spun Kurt around causing the smaller man to giggle. Now all they had to do was tell Elizabeth.

She loved the idea of being a big sister and with two little boys she would have plenty of pay mates.

Caleb and Mike got married a soon as they got out of college and started a family on their honeymoon like Caleb's dad's had done.

Puck and Kurt went on to have another little girl after the twin's, and all lived happily ever after.


End file.
